


Fire and Dust

by WynterRobin



Series: Batfamily ficlets [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt, PTSD, Tim Drake loses everything, he deserves the world, prose, seriously someone give this boy a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: His name was Tim Drake. And he was a survivor.Sometimes that meant everything. Or nothing.





	Fire and Dust

His name was Tim Drake. And he was a survivor. 

Sometimes that meant everything. Or nothing.

Sometimes his skin felt too tight for his bones, and he wanted to rip it apart, 

Burst open at the seams

And scream. 

Despair was a living thing in his chest.

It weighed him down, like lead

And he was falling

Falling

Spiraling down into the darkness, where memory reached out and swallowed him whole.

Loss was a living thing in his chest.

His mother. His father. His friends. 

The blood staining his hands a red like fire

And it fueled him, ignited him

But he was burning

Like a distant star so far removed 

Feeding from the fire until there was nothing left

Only dust.

  
But his name was Tim Drake. And he was fine.


End file.
